<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BAUER AD OR ARTSY GAY PORN? by Ghislane Ville Thouin by dangercupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900863">BAUER AD OR ARTSY GAY PORN? by Ghislane Ville Thouin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake'>dangercupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superstition Fanwork [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cent Dix Pour Cent, Embedded photos, Ghislane, Hockey, Luc's magical photoshoots, M/M, Multimedia, Our intrepid reporter!, superstition by superstition_hockey - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cent Dix Pour Cent uncovers the secret behind Luc's artsy porn photo shoots for Bauer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luc Chantal/Oliver Jackson, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superstition Fanwork [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BAUER AD OR ARTSY GAY PORN? by Ghislane Ville Thouin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584769">Split the D</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey">Superstition_hockey</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BAUER AD OR ARTSY GAY PORN? by Ghislane Ville Thouin</p><p>The newest Bauer ad: can you tell this is Luc Chantal, #38, Quebec Nordiques?</p><p>
  
  
</p><p> </p><p>We here at CDPC have been breathlessly awaiting this day. For years now, we have been watching as Luc Chantal’s Bauer ads have gotten increasingly artsy and weird. We’re used to seeing Bauer ads featuring athletes wearing their Bauer gear and holding their Bauer equipment.</p><p>Luc Chantal, as with everything, is the exception to the rule.</p><p>Matt Patel, who has taken photos of Chants for everything from the ESPN body shoot to casual home shots for the Nordiques website and blog, has finally come clean.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This is in response to a question from someone about why Luc Chantal’s new Bauer ad looks like porn.</p><p>Here’s what I’d like to know: How many photos like this of Chants does Matt Patel <em>have</em> exactly, and are we ever going to get to see them? Where is my coffee table book of black and white art nudes of Chants?</p><p>ETA: Matt Patel <em>has come through for us.</em> Here are some low-res shots of Luc that Matt has supplied for us. High-res prints can be purchased <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2Fsuperstition%2520by%2520superstition_hockey%2520-%2520Freeform&amp;t=NTMwYmViNDZkZDM5YjJhZDJhZDJlNWQzNGI5ZGJmNjA2OGI4NWI1ZixXTHhzSmJCQQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AahxWlpPcx8hqu6sumyv93g&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fdngrcpckwithmurdericing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616684348106817536%2Fsuperstition-fanfic-post&amp;m=0">directly from Matt’s website here</a> and all of the proceeds go to Chants’s <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Ftags%2Fsuperstition%2520by%2520superstition_hockey%2520-%2520Freeform&amp;t=NTMwYmViNDZkZDM5YjJhZDJhZDJlNWQzNGI5ZGJmNjA2OGI4NWI1ZixXTHhzSmJCQQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AahxWlpPcx8hqu6sumyv93g&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fdngrcpckwithmurdericing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F616684348106817536%2Fsuperstition-fanfic-post&amp;m=0">Quebec City urban gardening project</a>. From what we understand from Matt, that’s 100% of what you pay for the print, because guess who is bankrolling this? (If you guessed #38, you do not get any points, because our favorite power forward could not possibly be more predictably generous if he were <em>trying.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Matt Patel has also thrown in this gorgeous picture of #42. He said in his email, “I don’t think Oliver even knew I took that picture. He was in the middle of an intense conversation with Chants about appropriate smoothie ingredients and I just shot, not even thinking about it. He’s beautiful.”</p><p>NO MATT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. Not to bring back an old meme, but all three of these guys are BEAUTIFUL CINNAMON ROLLS TO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD, TOO PURE.</p><p>This does not make up for getting booted from the playoffs in the first round this year, but it is very comforting nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Related Links:</p><p>The Luc Chantal Watch Watch Tag<br/>
Luc Chantal and Oliver Jackson: Together Forever<br/>
Oliver Jackson’s Gay Pride<br/>
Meet the newest Jackson-Chantal: Henri-Philippe Teixeira!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally worked for part of my career as the person in charge of the department that did licensing and permissions for textbooks and I know better than anyone else not to just google pictures and use them, but that is exactly what I did. I googled "sexy pictures of naked men" so no one else ever has to and I do not recommend doing it, actually! I have no sources. I can give no credit. I just found these pictures and used them like the worst kind of thief.</p><p>Shun me if you must, but know it is not Ghislane's fault.</p><p>You should definitely reread Split the D and think about this fic in context of Luc Chantal's 10 pairs of cashmere sweatpants. "Coachable."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>